


Kitty

by YappiChick



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary waits for her Kitty to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, Mary is Boo's real name...so you don't get thrown off or anything. :D

She missed Kitty.

Her mommy didn’t understand why she kept saying the word kitty all the time. When Mary asked her daddy where Kitty was, he called their pet cat and showed it to her.

They didn’t understand.

She took out a piece of paper and her crayons. Carefully, she picked out the light blue and purple crayons and started drawing her Kitty. She stuck out of her tongue as she carefully tried to remember all the things about him. His purple spots. His furry fur. His big smile.

Finally, when she was finished, she smiled. There was Kitty!

She ran to her parents and showed her drawing. “Kitty!” she said, smiling.

Her parents gave her a confused smile. They taped the picture next to her bed, but they still didn’t understand.

That was ok though. Mary had her picture of Kitty. Now she could see him all the time!

Several nights passed. Each evening after her parents tucked her in bed, Mary would hop out of her bed and open the closet door, but the only thing that was on the other side were her clothes and toys. She would walk back to her bed, a little sad, give the picture of Kitty a good night kiss and go to sleep.

One morning, she woke up early. She knew her parents hadn’t woken up yet because she didn’t smell that stinky coffee they made every morning. She turned to her hand drawn picture of Kitty and smiled. Maybe she would add Mike Wazowski to the picture today.

Before she could hop out of her bed to find her bright green crayon, the door handle started to rattle. But it wasn’t coming from the door from the hallway. It was coming from the closet door!

Kitty walked in with a smile on his face.

“Kitty!” She said happily.

He walked across the room and scooped her in a giant hug.

Mary smiled as she hugged him back. His fur tickled her nose, but she didn’t care. Her Kitty was back!

He gently set her on the ground. “I missed you, Boo.”

She walked over to her wall and took down the picture she had drawn. She held it out for him to see.

“I guess that means you missed me too,” he rumbled.

She giggled as she jumped over his tail. She had missed her kitty!

“Mike–you remember him, right–”

“Mike Wazowski!” she replied cheerfully.

“Yeah, him,” Kitty said with a smile, “He rebuilt your door so now we can see each other. But, I need to go back now. I’ll see you soon, alright?”

She nodded and ran towards him. She squeezed him tight. Maybe the next time he would bring Mike Wazowski! He was always doing silly things.

He stood up and walked to the closet door. “Be a good girl.”

“Bye Kitty.”

The door closed. Mary ran up to the door and opened it, but all she saw were her clothes and toys. It was still ok. She knew her Kitty would be back soon.


End file.
